Butterfly Kisses
by The Shit Starters
Summary: Grimmjow never would've guessed and Ichigo didn't mind it. Loneliness can bring anyone together. AU OOC. Rated for language   Lady Erin
1. The Loner

**Yo! Ok, so this is the first installment of _Butterfly Kisses_. The story is told in Grimmjow's perspective except for when Ichigo's name is in bold, other than that if you don't see any other names then assume that it is indeed Grimmjow's point of view. Err, i think that's it so enjoy!**

**Smiles :)**

* * *

><p><em>I am the loner.<em>

The one that never shares their life

The person that is feared but yet revered all at the same time

The individual that lacks the confidence to speak his(or her) mind

So it stays locked up

Even to myself

And when it hurts, I don't whine

Because nobody would even hear me

And when I try, I fall hard

But sometimes I let myself go

And I dream crazy things

Like maybe I'm not alone

Or it's ok to cry

But why?

It doesn't make sense

And no one would understand

The fear that others see is my denial of how I feel

They stare at my features, never daring to speak a word

And it's almost funny 'cause I don't remember willing them to be afraid

But yet again it's the same

I want to be held.

Like any other person

And I want to forgive for all the things that I wish I could do.

And I want to move on.

To start over

But it seems that once again, God is not on my side

But when will he answer my callings?

When it's too late?

When I'm dying?

But wait..

There's no point in lying

I've been dead since I was born

A heart barely beating

But legs still moving

It's like living is a curse

With death as my gift

And when you say it aloud

The words are empty

Not hurting me anymore

Nothing.

What I am.

Nothing.

What I have.

Everything.

What I need.

Just thoughts allowing me to breathe

And I'm on my knees, begging and pleading

Oh, please God, let it end

Let the pain and suffering subside to let me breathe and take in the light

Let it pass on through and give me life

Please God..

Give me a reason to fight.

'Cause of now, I see no light in this tunnel

No end to this torture

And is that right?

Should anyone feel this hollow?

This alone?

This afraid?

But as I take a few steps back

It doesn't matter.

I'm ignored

I'm forgotten.

I'm lost.

And with every thought

I fall further into the background

Blending in indefinitely

Soon I'll be another shade of black or white,

That can't be told apart

But it's not like I'm worth it

So I'll sit here

In this God forsaken room

That reeks of death of failure

And I'll wait

For something that's destined to come my way

But I won't get my hopes up,

To have them crushed later

So just breathe

And it'll end for tonight

I close my eyes and lay it down

Through this quiet sleep

I shall rest

And with this dreadful peace that my mind has created

I shall lock it all away with my key

To preserve my memories

And fears...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know that some of you may have already seen this before as <em>Hollow<em> but I decided to reboot _Hollow_ and turn it into this! This is going to be much longer and it'll be told as poems instead of like story format. I hope that's not too confusing but anyway what'd ya think?**

**~Lady Erin  
><strong>


	2. The Pretender

********Ichigo**_  
><em>

_I am the pretender._

The one that pushes it all away

I'll smile in your face,

To make you stay happy

And I'll lie for your own good.

But it'll never be revealed,

How I'm really feeling.

So it'll stay wrapped up

For only me to bare.

For only me to understand.

Is it worth it?

When I see you smiling at me,

I want to be better.

But then I realize

That it won't happen.

You see,

I have this issue.

This problem with faith.

I don't have any hope.

So give me one good reason why I should pray to your name

I hate myself

But I try to hate you

And you see that I can't

You're silently watching

And I know you are

So then why leave me like this?

Is there a lesson to be learned?

Or a point to be made?

Either way,

I need some guidance.

I need a direction to go.

A place to rest my head.

A way to end this pain,

This eating feeling in my chest.

As it hurts,

It burns.

It sings.

And when I fall to my knees

I don't know what else to do.

So I'm here.

And I've never been so scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Here was the second piece to my newest drabble. What did ya guys think? And like I said before, all of it is through Grimmjow's eyes except for the ones with Ichigo's name above it. So this one was low and behold through Ichigo's eyes. Occasionally some of it will be from Ichigo but the majority will be our favorite blue haired sex god Grimmjow. But how I'd do folks?<strong>

**~Lady Erin  
><strong>


	3. The World

**The World**

* * *

><p><em>There's a lot of things that I wouldn't do<em>

And there's a lot of things that I wouldn't say to anybody

Like I love you

Or I need you

And you surely wouldn't catch me wishing on a fucking star

So then why do I think about it all the time?

How weak do you have to be before you finally break down?

Or is that what death is for?

I don't know much about life

Or prayers

Or miracles

But I know that something's gotta give

I go through the same shit everyday

And it gets harder with every second

Every word that I refuse to say taints my heart

And pushes the real me further inside

In this fucked world there's something for me to obtain

But the odds are never in my favor

* * *

><p><strong>Questions, comments, concerns, reviews?<strong>

**~Lady Erin**


	4. The Connection

**The connection**

* * *

><p><em>We didn't seem to understand.<em>

Maybe I didn't care.

Maybe it flew right over our heads

But it was obvious,

How desperately we needed to cross each others path

Call it fate

Call it a coincidence

Call it luck

But in the two days that passed

And the hours that dragged on throughout the days

A simple look was what connected us.

Our eyes met and time seemed to stop in the middle of the field.

A game of flag football going around still didn't bring us to our senses

Eyes locked,

Breathe hitched in our throats,

Dry mouths.

Did anything need to be said?

Or was the lack of words enough?

A UFO came crashing down into his face,

Which was later identified as a football.

And the boy was later identified as Ichigo.

And I was later amazed by his spirit

* * *

><p><strong>Wana review me? :p<strong>

**~Lady Erin**


End file.
